


Once Upon a Restless Night

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priestess, a demon, and a tiny little can. In the feudal era, there is just no rest for the weary. (3rd Place Winner: Best Lemon Scene - Dokuga Awards Q1 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not big on author's notes, so I'll try to be quick. This is a one-shot...ok, a long one-shot...OK, a very long one-shot approaching novel status, heh. This story does have mature subject matter and cursing so I really mean it when I give the story the rating it has. The naughty bits don't happen until later in the story, but there are naughty bits and they are most assuredly very very naughty. You've been warned.
> 
> I'm (slowly) consolidating all my fanfics on to one site and this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I hope this story entertains someone and makes their day a little brighter. Thank you for reading.

Sesshoumaru, daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, and current Inu No Taisho was an insomniac. Shocking? Yes. Troubling? Absolutely. But nevertheless it was fact. The very idea that he, the ultimate model of demon perfection, was flawed in such a way seemed incomprehensible. So, like the superior demon he was, he ignored it.

Insomnia is a strange condition. On one hand it's a liability because you're sleep deprived, sluggish, and irritable. On the other hand, you have a hell of a lot of extra time on your hands so you can be amazingly productive. Unfortunately, because you are so adversely impacted by your lack of sleep nearly everything you produce doesn't come out the way you want it to, and because it didn't come out right you become even more irritated. Currently, the demon lord was very _very_ irritable.

At first, Sesshoumaru saw his insomnia as a blessing that only added to his overall perfection. To beings both great and small he was seen as truly fearless, powerful, and _tireless_. He would wade through armies of enemy soldiers for days, even weeks, without ceasing. The piles of bodies and debris left in his wake after any of his battles was legendary.

Yet, the truth of the matter was that the fearsome lord was typically so damn tired during those battles that he had absolutely no idea who he was killing half the time. Most of the demons or humans he fought were so unbelievably inept he didn't need to be awake. His body and reflexes so attuned to battle that he was able to form strategies right in the heat of an engagement. Who knew he was dozing off now and then while chopping a soldier's limbs off?

Even though his killing sprees gave him a reputation he valued, Sesshoumaru had finally admitted that he did indeed have a _problem_. A _problem_ that had manifested itself in the form of a small, abnormally cheerful, human female child. It hadn't happened yet, but it was only a matter of time before his insomnia hampered his ability to protect his ward. He'd already come close to lopping the sweet little girl's head clean off one afternoon when she snuck up on him with a handful of flowers. Sesshoumaru was a dog demon, and annoying half-breed brothers aside, keeping your pack members safe was serious dog demon business.

So here he was, walking to some God-forsaken hovel in the middle of God-knows-where to talk to a dark priestess about God-knows-what to cure his little Gods-be-damned _problem_. At least he was alone in his shame. He had left Rin and Jaken behind and simply walked off. They were used to his wandering by now, they knew he'd come back...eventually. Because he was alone he could finally get in a few yawns in private, rub his eyes a bit. Heavens above he was tired! That damn priestess better be as good as her reputation or there would be hell to pay.

The moonlit forest he was currently walking through was eerily quiet, and the evening breeze barely ruffled the lush foliage surrounding him. It was all very scenic and relaxing and he let out another tired yawn.

Then he felt a presence.

It was slight when he encountered it, barely a tickle of power, but as he continued to walk forward it began to grow. It couldn't possibly be the dark priestess, he wasn't any where near her domain at present. Also the power did not smell of evil and decay, it smelled pure and clean, like freshly laid snow. Interesting. Well, whatever the presence was, if it was in his way he would simply remove it. If anything, it at least gave his tired brain something to focus on.

"SIT!!!"

Huh? How Odd. Sit? Sit on what? Did the source of this power sense him? He sniffed in the direction of the voice and picked up more of the same scent, fresh and alluring.

"I said SIT damn you!!"

There it was again. A high shrill voice echoing through the trees. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. No wonder this forest was so desolate, every animal and demon with a bit of sense had run from that horrible screeching. Due to his extreme exhaustion, or just simple curiosity, he started to make a beeline straight to the source that seemed to be issuing random commands. In his sleep fogged mind he let his ire rise a bit.

_"Hn, how dare they order me."_

Sure, the power this being was sending toward him was awesome. Actually it felt rather good, a nice tingly good. But that hardly gave them the authority to make demands on his person. How impudent. As he broke through the tree line into a clearing he finally spotted the focal point to all that power.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIITTTT!!! You ass! You idiot! You total moron! SIT!!!!"

Now Sesshomaru's great and terrible father had prepared him for almost everything in life. How to spot a lie, how to disarm an opponent, how to treat an ally, how to survive with no food and very little water in the dead of winter in the middle of a snowstorm while being hunted by an insane dragon. Unfortunately, his father had neglected to add this current scenario into his lesson plan.

Before the demon lord was a clearing with a hole about 6 feet wide, 15 feet deep, and growing. It deepened about 2 feet downward for every "sit" screamed at high volume from a small dark haired human standing just to the right of the hole. At the bottom of the hole was a wriggling red thing mostly covered in dirt. The girl, and obvious source of all the power, destruction, and high pitched wailing, was so focused on the squirming reddish object and making the hole larger that she never even noticed him standing next to her.

"Woman."

Her head shot up, eyes wide. Oh there was anger in those eyes, but not at him. After a moment the eyes went to confusion, then surprise, and then straight on into fear. Perfect. He liked fear.

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look. It was easy to pull off the bored and disinterested look when you hadn't slept properly in 3 months.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Her mouth opened, closed, she swallowed, then opened her mouth again.

"I uh, I mean I'm uh."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing. I'm just, uh, having a little disagreement."

A sound issued from the hole. It almost sounded like a growl, but he wasn't sure. He pointed at the red lump at the bottom.

"What is in this hole?"

"Hrmm?"

The girl looked around as if a 15 feet deep hole did not exist directly in front of her. Suddenly she seemed to see it.

"Oh! THIS hole? Ah nothing, really."

He frowned, "I'll only ask once more, then I will kill you and see for myself. What is in this hole?"

She shuffled from one foot to the other and mumbled, "My friend."

Another sound issued from the hole, it almost sounded like "luck" or "duck". Curious.

The girl interrupted his thoughts, "C-can, can I help you with something Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Hrmm? So the girl knew him? Actually, he was pretty sure he knew her too. She was wearing a skirt that was scandalously short and a shirt that did next to nothing to keep her modesty. He gave her a quick sniff.

 _"Well she is definitely human. Perhaps she is a whore? What would I have been doing with a human whore?"_ the demon mused, _"Besides the obvious that is."_ He stifled the urge to yawn and tried to sift through his hazy mind. She knows him, wears indecent clothes, has dark hair, nice legs, an odd accent, a pleasant smell, considerable spiritual powers, and she travels with a red hole digger that growls...Oh dammit. The demon lord gestured to the pit in front of them, "Am I to assume that Inuyasha graces this hole?"

She actually blushed. "Um, yeah."

"Hn. An improvement, the dirt covers his offensive stench."

The red hole-digging wriggler seemed to be agitated by that comment.

"I got your... ***crack*** ...your stench... ***wheeze*** right here asshole! Oww!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned over the hole.

"Ah it speaks. How shameful little brother, to let a woman...a HUMAN woman...bring you down so easily," then he kicked a small rock into the hole.

"Fuck! Ungh!!!"

As luck would have it the small rock dislodged a rather large pointy rock from part of the hole, hitting the poor half-demon right on the noggin effectively knocking him out cold. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle darkly. This was just too good not to laugh at. The little bastard probably had it coming. He toyed with the idea of burying his annoying half-sibling alive and then dismissed it. He had someplace to be anyway and he was just too damn tired to bother.

He looked at the priestess out of the corner of his eye, "Well girl, you are good for something after all."

With that, the demon lord promptly turned to take his leave.

"I guess you're welcome...scary jerk."

The last 2 words were barely a whisper, but his keen ears heard her loud and clear. He paused for a brief moment and gave her a withering look over his shoulder. Her head was bowed and her bangs covered her eyes.

_"Pathetic creature."_

But she had humored him, so he let it slide and once again began to walk off only to be stopped dead in his tracks by what she said next.

"Pfft, I have to deal with Inuyasha's bull, and then 'Mr. God of All Demons' has to show up and throw in his 2 cents."

This was also mumbled at barely a whisper. Sesshoumaru wasn't 100% sure that the mouthy girl even realized she was speaking out loud. She definitely didn't know he could hear her every word. He moved on her so fast that she stumbled backwards as he grabbed her neck in a vice grip.

"Girl, watch your words or I'll cut out your tongue. You-"

Unfortunately, just at that moment, Sesshoumaru yawned. Not just any yawn, but a big loud doggie yawn, with lolling tongue curving upwards and bared fangs. Normally with his perfect self control he would be able to hold it in, but he had been without sleep for far too long and all this banter had only made him even more tired!

Kagome was too busy gasping for breath and clawing at the hand on her throat to really take in the demon lord's words, but because she was so up close and personal to his person she did notice the yawn. Who wouldn't notice a mouth full of razor sharp fangs in your face?

She gaped, _"Oh my God, he's going to kill me and he's actually bored about it!"_

Luckily for the feisty priestess, he wasn't really interested in killing her. Not now, anyway. He meant only to leave her stinking in fear, perhaps have her piss herself. Instead he dropped her on her rump and let out another yawn complete with a stretch of the arm.

Kagome rubbed at her throat and simply stared. One half her brain was yelling at her that this was an excellent opportunity to run for her little human life. The other half of her brain was trying to register what she was seeing before her. The demon looked like he was ready to lay down and pass out at any moment. For a small instant his golden eyes looked a little droopy, his posture looked a little less than ramrod straight, and his hair was a teensy bit less shiny and perfect. Actually, he kind of looked like herself after pulling an all-nighter before a final exam.

Perhaps the oxygen deprivation to her brain due to his stranglehold was greater than she thought, or maybe she was exactly what Inuyasha said she was, 'an accident-prone troublesome wench', but she couldn't keep the following words from escaping her mouth, "Wow, you look really tired."

Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that he'd been caught out. The priestess had witnessed his moment of weakness. The option to dismember her was always open, but that required effort.

He settled on sarcasm instead, "Your observation skills are amazing girl. I see why the half-breed keeps you alive."

Kagome bit her lip, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

She shuffled to her feet as an idea suddenly popped into her brain.

"Hey! If you need to stay awake I think I have something that might help."

He pondered her words for a few seconds as he graced her with another bored stare.

 _"Help me?"_ he mentally snorted. _"Is this wench serious? Hrmm, however, she is a priestess, a horribly inept one, but perhaps she would have some kind of medicinal herb or spell that could help me with my 'problem'. She has, after all, managed to keep that half-mongrel brother of mine in good health."_ He gave her a small nod, "Very well. What are you suggesting?"

Kagome gave him a shy smile then turned and walked towards a ridiculous looking yellow sack. Something kicking in the back of her mind, some dislodged bit of clairvoyant insight, mentioned that this was possibly the stupidest idea of her short life, but she shrugged it off. After rummaging through the bag for 10 minutes while muttering to herself, she suddenly jumped up holding a container.

"A HA! I knew I still had one more of these left!" She casually walked back over and shoved the item in his face.

The container was made out of a strange gray metal that seemed to be neither steel nor silver, yet it shined in the dim light of the moon. The exterior of the container was covered in a bizarre red figure of some animal, a bull perhaps? The language on the item was also bizarre, and he could not decipher its meaning. He sniffed the object, but it emitted only a metallic-like scent off the surface.

Sesshoumaru gave her a dubious look, "This object will rid me of my exhaustion?"

"Sure! I drink this stuff all the time to help me stay alert. It's really useful when I'm studying for an exam." A small frown marred her face as she looked at the can. "Uh, sorry it's warm. It's better when it's cold, but I don't have any ice."

"Hn." He took the container from her and narrowed his eyes. "If this medicine does me harm, I will kill you. If it does not work, I will kill you. If it does work, I will grace your pathetic existence by not killing you. Understood?"

Kagome repressed the urge to roll her eyes. _"Geez. Psycho maybe?"_

What an ungrateful dog! That was her last Red Bull and she was giving it to him. The least he could do was thank her! Humph, maybe Inuyasha's grumpiness and bad manners was hereditary? Oh who was she kidding, she'd be lucky to get out of this situation alive. She silently prayed that her little can of Red Bull would appease the demon lord and save her ass.

Sesshoumaru turned the can of Red Bull this way and that, once more giving it a few sniffs. Kagome began to worry that he couldn't figure out how to open it and took a step forward to help him. Sesshomaru just looked at her dismissively and moved the can out of her reach. Surely he was intelligent enough to unravel the mystery of the little container. So, he simply poked hole at the top with one of his claws.

Kagome pursed her lips. " _Well I guess that's one way to open it."_

As soon as he poked a hole in the can he was able to smell its contents. The smell left a lot to be desired. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. It reeked of chemicals and other indescribable things. Well, it was medicine, and he had never ingested a good cure that wasn't smelly or disgusting. Actually, he was sure that any remedy that the dark priestess would give him was sure to be just as grotesque. Kagome could have sworn that she saw him shrug before he downed the entire can of Red Bull in a few gulps.

 _"Hmm, oddly refreshing!_ " The drink seemed to bubble down his throat and the taste was actually a lot better than the smell. Perhaps it was a bit sweet, but still pleasant.

Kagome then witnessed something that few beings could lay claim too. Sesshoumaru burped. A big one. A big loud one, full of reverb and bass, that smelled a lot like Red Bull. It was a perfect burp to match his general aura of perfectness.

She grimaced. _"Well I guess he liked it. Gross."_

After letting out a few smaller burps he handed the empty can back to Kagome. "Well girl, I have taken your medicine, yet this Sesshoumaru is still tired."

"Oh, um. Well you have to wait for it to kick in. Just give it a few minutes, a half hour maybe, then you'll start to feel it."

The demon lord was still dubious, but what did he have to lose? If the drink didn't work, he would just kill her and then resume his lengthy trip to the dark priestess. If the drink worked then he would simply order her to make him more, under pain of death. He walked over to a tree, rather close to that silly sack the priestess owned, and sat down.

Once again, Kagome was in a quandary of her own making. She knew she couldn't leave, he'd probably kill her. She knew that if she stayed and that Red Bull didn't start working soon, he'd probably kill her. She also figured that if that Red Bull did work, she'd probably be tied to Sesshoumaru for life as his own personal energy drink distributor. She briefly imagined a red eyed, overly energetic daiyoukai, downing Red Bulls and Rockstars while snarling at her for more caffeine.

Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She figured that she might as well make herself comfortable as well. If death was coming, then at least it would come while she was relaxed. It had been a grueling day that was quickly spiraling into the single weirdest night of her young life. She might as well get comfortable. Kagome leaned over her backpack and rummaged through it a bit more. To Sesshoumaru, it looked like she was about to fall into the thing.

 _"Of all the times for Sango to want to take a trip back to the demon slayer's village,"_ Kagome thought sourly.

It was the eve of Sango's late father's birthday and she wanted to lay flowers at his grave. No one, not even Inuyasha, had balked at her request to return to the village. Even Miroku and Shippo decided to go with her to pay their respects.

Inuyasha didn't keep Sango or the others from going, but he had no desire to go himself. He'd seen enough death and laid flowers at enough graves during his long life. He wasn't in the mood. Kagome, seeing the haunted look in the half-demon's eyes, decided to stay and keep him company.

What a colossal mistake that turned out to be! Inuyasha did nothing but get on her last nerve. If he wasn't complaining about her, he was complaining about the others, or Naraku, or Kikyo. GAH! She had just about enough of him and would have most likely sat him to the center of the Earth if his brother hadn't shown up. Ok, his HALF-brother.

Why was that dog wandering around the woods anyway? She knew he searched for Naraku just like they did, but he always came off as being aimless. As if finding Naraku was just some hobby he indulged in between terrorizing villagers and sparring with Inuyasha. Didn't he have a home? Lordly responsibilities? Then again, from everything she had heard about their great dog general father, wandering around fighting with no real deep goal in mind seemed to be the standard job description for a demon lord.

During Kagome's musings, Sesshoumaru was experiencing some rather strange sensations. He was becoming less tired, a fact that was immensely relieving, but he was also feeling a little light headed. He had expected some side-effects. So, he simply tried to focus his mind and wait for the potion to fully kick in. He stared at the priestess as she continued her battle with the monstrous yellow sack. He was sure the sack was winning.

Kagome's pert backside, covered by that tiny little skirt, was stuck up in the air twitching this way and that as she struggled. So the demon lord got a nice eyeful of her silk red and white panties. Yes, Sesshoumaru despised most humans, but he was still a male. He had urges, and from time to time he would indulge a random female with his sexual prowess.

Actually, he found that human females where ridiculously easy to bed. A demoness always sensed what he was despite his humanoid appearance so he'd have to put a little bit of effort in to prove he was mating material, but most humans lacked that ability. He'd been mistaken for a human lord, a headman's son, even a God on occasion, and the women happily flopped on their backs for him. Sleeping around was one of those predilections he'd inherited from father, but unlike the old dog he never impregnated anyone. Despite popular belief, Inuyasha was not the only bastard child of the former Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the priestess's red and white clad rear end. _"Ah, adorned in my favorite colors and there for the taking."_ He purposefully ignored the fact that red was also the half-breed's favorite color, but he did give a quick glance at the hole in the clearing. The daft little bastard was still out cold. _"Hmmmm."_

That potion was doing wonderful things for his insomnia and his libido at the moment. Well, it had been a long time since he had a good tumble with a willing wench. He gave Kagome's derriere a sniff. Yes, clean and untouched. Sesshoumaru wondered if he was in the mood to deflower a virgin tonight. It always required so much extra effort on his part even if the end result was satisfying. He gave an inaudible sigh and contemplated seeking out someone else to lay with when his caffeine alert brain supplied a keen bit of reasoning.

**_"_ _You wouldn't be bedding just any virgin, but your half-breed brother's virgin."_ **

Now don't get the demon lord wrong, he was not a petty creature by nature and he would normally never consider touching another male's woman. It was simply beneath him. However, this particular male had been a thorn in his side for a long time. First, his father's obsession with keeping Inuyasha protected, then the boy was honored with housing their father's resting place, and if that wasn't insult enough he was also bequeathed that damn sword!

Actually, now that he could think clearer, it was THAT damn virgin wench that was partly responsible for said half-breed getting the sword in the first place! Oh yes, petty it may be, but it was time for a little karmic payback. The most evil part of his nature hoped that Inuyasha would regain consciousness just in time to see him make her come.

"Are you having trouble priestess?" Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kagome had been so engrossed in trying to find her textbook that she damn near forgot he was there. She jumped. "Oh! Um, no...thank you. I'm just looking for my book."

The dog demon gracefully leaned over and peered into the bag. The thing seemed bottomless. Was it enchanted? Trying not to be distracted by the sack he slowly raised his eyes to hers and dropped his voice an octave, females loved that. "I see. This bag seems to be causing you distress. Are you sure there is nothing I can help you with?"

Kagome shivered. Now why oh why did that innocent question come out sounding dirty? If she didn't know better it sounded like something Miroku would say. And the look he was giving her. Was Red Bull bad for dogs? Maybe he was sick? The look he was giving her was...heated.

"Um, well I think I just need to dump the bag out and sift through it. M-maybe you could help me with that?" Her question came out odd as if she wasn't sure she really knew what she was saying or why she was saying it.

He blinked at her slowly. "Very well."

Kagome fought down a blush and wasn't sure why. _"Ooookaaay, just when I thought tonight couldn't get any weirder."_ She managed, with some herculean strength, to turn the bag upside-down to dump its contents between them.

Sesshoumaru was really trying to keep his mind on seduction, but the items coming out of the sack were simply stupefying. It seemed to be never ending, vomiting out tons and tons of knickknacks that looked either odd, dangerous, or both. Also, that damn potion was making him impatient and almost jittery. After some time, a blue and white rectangular object dropped out of the sack with a loud thump.

"There it is! Um, could you grab that book for me please?"

Sesshoumaru picked up the 'book' as she called it. He was expecting a scroll of some kind, but this book had a hard cover on it protecting the pages and the parchment felt odd, not like any papyrus or vellum he had ever seen.

"What is the contents of this...book, Kagome?" He had used her name on purpose, putting just a bit of emphasis on it. He saw her shiver again and mentally smirked.

A small cease marred her brow, and she couldn't keep the confusion out her voice as she replied, "It's a biology book. For one of my science classes. Um, we study living organisms and vital life processes."

The demon begrudgingly gave the woman a smidgen more respect. "Hn, I did not know you were an educated female. Most cannot even read. Intelligent and beautiful. I see why the half-demon covets you so."

Ok, he was laying it on a bit thick, but he didn't have much time to work with. He didn't want Inuyasha gaining consciousness to ruin this. He opened the book and flipped though a few pages.

Kagome just stood and stared, mouth slightly agape. _"D-did he just say what I think he said!? Ok, when did Miroku learn to shapeshift? This can NOT be Sesshoumaru!"_

As luck would have it, the demon lord managed to flip right to the subject that was currently closest to his mind, reproduction. He raised an elegant eyebrow at what he was reading.

 _"_ _This is biology?"_ he mentally gaped.It read like those sex scrolls his Cousin Jin was so fond of. The pictures alone were positively indecent and left nothing to the imagination. He looked over at the priestess, who's mouth was still hanging open, and leaned forward with the book in his hand. "I confess to be slightly ignorant of human anatomy priestess. Are these images...accurate?"

When Kagome began to jabber, he lowered the book to the ground, raised his hand and closed her mouth.

Then he murmured, "There are better things you can do with your mouth Kagome."

The already flustered priestess went bug-eyed. _"Oh my GOD!"_

She flushed bright red and fell back. Quickly recovering, she pointed a shaking accusing finger at him. "Miroku! How did you get Sesshomaru's body! I know that's you, confess!"

He smirked and lightly grabbed her hand. "I assure you I am NOT that lowly monk." With that, he took a nice long suck on her accusatory finger.

Kagome's higher brain functions seemed to have malfunctioned. What the blue blazes was going on?! Earlier in the evening she was traveling with a grumpy, mouthy, half-demon, now she was sitting in a moonlit clearing, letting the despised half-brother of that same half-demon lovingly suck on her finger.

Her conscious jumped to the forefront waving semaphore flags.

**_"No, no, nooo! This is sooo bad! Horribly bad, bad! Inuyasha is just a few feet away for heaven's sake. Sesshoumaru has tried to kill you in the past. Don't you remember!? Hell he threatened you tonight and now you're letting him suck on your digits? Kagome Wake Up!"_ **

As Sesshoumaru allowed his rather long and very talented tongue to climb up her arm, Kagome was just beginning to come to her senses. Then her conscious was rudely pushed to the side as an evil voice whispered in her mind.

**_"Who cares about Inuyasha? Didn't he try to kill you in the past too? Didn't he get on your last nerve with abuse and threats tonight as well?"_ **

Usually this voice only piped up when Kikyo was around. Oh, she didn't hate Kikyo. Kagome couldn't ever truly hate anyone. But there always was a bit of jealousy and envy creeping around the edge of her mind whenever she spotted a soul collector slipping through the trees. Yes, it was a stupid and irrational jealously, but it was there nonetheless. She let the voice continue.

**_"You can't fool yourself Kagome. I know your thoughts. Those sexually frustrated thoughts that come unbidden. Those naughty little musings that happen when you're alone, dreaming about pale skin, silver hair, and magenta markings in interesting places."_ **

Ok, the voice had a point. Kagome was guilty of having a few sexual fantasies, usually while in the bath, and yes sometimes those fantasies involved half-naked demon lords. But hell, she'd even had a sultry dream about Hojo once! Those thoughts didn't have any real meaning. Right?

Kagome's good conscious was bruised, but it came back swinging.

**_"Shut up! Inuyasha has protected you countless times. He may not show it, but he really cares about you! Doesn't that count for something? Now stop laying there like a bitch in heat waiting for his hated HALF-brother to jump your bones!"_ **

At that moment Sesshoumaru slipped his hand around her waist and was doing downright carnal things with her left earlobe. Occasionally she'd hear him give out a tiny moan that did interesting things to the lower parts of her body.

Kagome's conscious wavered.

**_"Well damn, that feels...Is he moaning? No, no! This is still bad. Push him away Kagome, you can do it!"_ **

Kagome felt a renewed sense of resolve and was able to put her hands on his chest. He was too strong to really push off of her, but she did manage to give him a nudge.

She tasted amazing! Sesshoumaru could feel her inner turmoil and it was making her holy powers slightly erratic. He had felt her purifying energy sizzle against his tongue and he could hardly wait to stick his appendage in more interesting places. When he felt her push at him a bit he was a little surprised. Usually he'd be buried between most women's legs at this point in the game. The little vixen had willpower, he'd give her that.

Sesshoumaru leaned back a bit. "What is the matter Kagome? Do you not enjoy this? Your body seems to enjoy this very much." Then he gave a long sensual lick up her neck followed by small sucking kisses.

"We have to s-stop this! I don't want this. Please!"

 _"Tsk, virgins and their misgivings. This just won't do."_ Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes."Are you sure you don't want this? Tell me you're sure and I'll stop." He slid his hand around to her front, slowly made his way up her shirt, and cupped her bra covered right breast. Then he leaned back in, his lips barely touching hers, as he played with her nipple through the cloth. His voice came out breathy, "Come on Kagome, tell me. Tell me you don't want this."

Kagome's eyes slid closed as raw lust seemed to sweep over her body. That evil voice piped up again.

**_"Mmmmm. You know you don't want him to stop. Look at yourself. You're panting, sweating, and your panties are soaked. Do you seriously think that Inuyasha is anywhere near as experienced as this? Open your eyes girl. Take a good look at what you're getting and then tell yourself that you don't want this."_ **

Almost against her will, she opened her eyes and found herself gazing directly into Sesshoumaru's lust filled golden-amber orbs. Kagome was so close up that she could see green-gold flecks dancing in his irises. Amazing. The moon seemed to be hitting him just right putting a subtle play of shadows against his face. His long silver hair glowed giving off blue highlights.

Kagome couldn't lie to herself. He was beautiful, utterly otherworldly, and the insecure portion of her psyche admitted that under normal circumstances she would never rate a guy half as gorgeous as the one before her. She also wasn't stupid. She knew this was just sex, not love. Hell, they didn't even have a friendship. It was just sex and strangely that didn't seem to bother her like she thought it would.

Her conscious gave her a scathing look.

_**"Well what the hell are you waiting for?! Tell him to stop! Go on, tell-"** _

And then he kissed her.

Kagome had no words to describe it. He seemed to be eating her from the lips down, using muscles that she didn't even know people had. His lips, his tongue, his fangs all came together to do wondrous things to her mouth. The clawed hand continued to fondle her nipple causing her to let out a deep groan opening her mouth wider. His tongue, his slightly abrasive tongue, swept over her gums, her teeth, her upper palate. It finally wrapped around her own tongue in a way that made her moan. Her hands on his chest turned into fists clutching at his clothing above his armor. If he wasn't holding her so tight she would have bonelessly fallen to the ground. Then, just as quickly as he started the kiss, he stopped.

Kagome didn't know whether to be highly pissed off or thankful. Her body was humming. She was damn near positive that if he had continued she would have orgasmed from that kiss alone.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "Well?"

Her conscious was utterly appalled.

_**"That arrogant, lecherous, pig! Sure, he looks like a slice of heaven, but he's a total asshole. You know what you have to do Kagome."** _

She could almost see her conscious cross its arms and glare at the demon. But when she opened her mouth to speak, it was that evil voice that came tumbling out.

"Stop smirking you asshole and fuck me."

With that, her good conscious promptly fainted.

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe what she just said! He knew the wench had a mouth on her but what just came out of it at that moment went straight from his ears to his groin. For a brief moment he wondered if she was actually a virgin. Obviously he was taking too long to snap out of his daze and Kagome pounced. He couldn't keep the look of shock off his face as she dove at him.

It was like that little evil voice had gained control over her body and she couldn't help herself. Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she had unfastened his armor, pushed away that rather bizarre boa he fancied, ripped off his haori and undershirt, and was licking down his chest.

And oh what a glorious chest it was!

The demon lord was toned and muscled in a way that made Kagome squeal. Somehow she had coaxed him to lie flat on his back as she mapped his upper body with hands and tongue. She had figured that seeing his missing arm would be a turn off, but even his disfigurement was sexy.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, allowed her to simply have her way with him. The things she was doing to his chest were unreal. Her hands were forceful but soft as her warm wet tongue glided across his skin. By the time Kagome licked down to his navel he was flushed and moaning out loud. _"Gods! What is this woman doing to me?"_

His sex filled mind suddenly remembered the potion. Perhaps she put a spell on him? Then the priestess decided to run her tiny hand down his torso and into his hakama. At that moment any and all thoughts of spells and deception flew right out of the demon lord's brain as his eyes flashed crimson.

Kagome relished at being in control. For the first time in her life she felt powerful. She had this demon right where she wanted him and she was loving it! He tasted as good as he looked and wicked thoughts entered her brain as she slid her hand over the rather large bulge between his legs. He snarled and before she knew what happened she was flat on her back as bits of her clothing flew into the air.

Her shirt flew to the right, her bra flew to the left. She had no idea what the hell happened to her skirt. All too soon she was buck naked with a red-eyed growling demon between her legs. She should have been scared to death, but all she could do was moan and grind against him.

Sesshoumaru was kneeling between her legs as he eyed his prize. He was damn near drooling as the brazen wench thrust up against him. To tease her he thrust back and she responded perfectly with another deep moan. He stood for a moment to completely remove his hakama and his boots. He had never been so hard in his life and the look she gave him after seeing him in all his glory seemed to make him even harder. He gave a low growl and began to slowly stroke himself.

Kagome couldn't get enough. Those lovely markings on his face were mimicked in color and appearance over his hips and ankles. The ones around his hips seemed to wrap around his powerful thighs from the back before they ended in sharp points in front accentuating a happy trail of silver hair that started at his belly button. His skin otherwise was completely flawless and the claws on his feet looked as sharp and perfect as the ones on his hand.

Kagome had seen penises before, she wasn't a complete innocent, but the one in front of her brought all new meaning to the phrase "well endowed". And there he was, actually jerking off right in front of her. The show he was giving her was primal and erotic and the evil voice in her mind was doing giddy cartwheels over the prone body of her conscious. She could only close her eyes in pleasure.

His voice came out gravelly and rough, "Don't close your eyes to me girl."

She couldn't help but comply. Her body was on fire and she reached down to stroke the place that burned hottest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to the motions of her hand as she masturbated. His own hand sped up as she humped her own fingers, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. He kneeled back between her legs and slapped her hand away. He put his cock right over her nub and rocked back and forth, causing the head of his penis to gently rub over and over that sensitive bit of flesh. She was so wet she was practically gushing.

Screw the foreplay, virgin or no, this bitch was ready for him now. "Tell me you want me Kagome."

She couldn't seem to form words. "Unnnngh!"

He moved his cock to lay right between the lips of her vagina as he moved his hand over her clit, continuing to rub it in slow circles with the pad of his thumb. He snarled at her, "Say it!"

"Oh yes, oh God I want you. Please!"

The moment she said it, he slid is cock into her full force. The pain made Kagome's mind go white. She felt like she had been impaled, and that damn evil voice mockingly reminded her that she had been. She couldn't muffle the scream that was torn out of her as she felt her holy energy wash over their joined bodies.

Sesshoumaru felt the resistance of her virgin barrier for a brief moment before he ruthlessly ripped through it. She was so wet and so incredibly tight. He was buried up to the hilt as her power seemed to roll out of her, up his cock, and over his own body. If he was going to purified at that moment, he had no regrets. They had barely started and she had managed to give him the single most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

He was shaking. When he finally realized he was still alive, he noticed she was crying.

 _"Damn."_ He stroked her cheek. "Shhh...calm yourself Kagome. The worst part is over. Relax."

 _"Easy for him to say, that hurt like hell!"_ She knew it would hurt the first time, but damn! Nevertheless, she tried to control her tears and the more she calmed down, the more she did begin to feel better. Well, it didn't feel "good" yet. Actually, she felt stuffed and uncomfortable, but it was better than pain.

Sesshoumaru was patient as her body acclimated itself to his. He had a dry orgasm, and even though it was incredible, he wasn't worn out. He prided himself on his stamina after all. He continued to caress her cheek, then moved down to her tits giving them ample attention, then finally rested back on her nub.

By the time he reached it, Kagome was calm and her body was tingling. His cock seemed to be hitting an especially good spot in her body and although he wasn't moving she could feel herself heating up once again. She gave out a tiny moan.

 _"Good she's nearly ready."_ Sesshoumaru moved his hips a tiny bit and she gasped. He moved a tiny bit more and she moaned again. The inner walls of her vagina seemed to be clinging to him for dear life. If he wasn't careful he'd come again, and he wanted to make this little succubus come first.

Kagome was finally getting into it. The more he moved the more her body heated up. After a time, she was once again thrusting back against him.

Sesshoumaru moaned, "Yes, that's it. Move your body just like that little girl. Gods, its so good."

"Oh yeah...sooo gooood."

He sped up and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. He moved his hand so he could tilt her lower body up a bit and that seemed to throw Kagome right over the edge.

"Oh GOD. Oh yeah. Sesshomaru, harder. Oh my God harder!"

He didn't disappoint her. Soon the sound of slick skin slapping against skin filled the clearing. Snarls and grunts grew louder and louder. Sesshoumaru was literally pounding her poor little pussy as his silky hair slid over her body skittering over her breasts.

"Do you like this? Do you like the way I fuck you little girl?"

"YES! Oh Fuck Yes!"

He actually laughed, dark and sultry, as his breath became labored and the markings on his face and body grew jagged.

The feelings Kagome were experiencing were better than anything she'd ever known. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding, she tossed her head from side to side as her hands reached up and clawed down his chest. She felt her power rising to the forefront once again waiting to consume them.

The pain from her human nails sent Sesshoumaru into overdrive and his eyes once again blazed red. "Oh fuck, you dirty little bitch!" he growled before moving his hand to make sure her left leg was securely around his waist and throwing her right leg over his shoulder. He licked up the inside of her right leg, then reached down and pressed against her clit. At the same moment he pounded into her full force grinding against her when he was at his deepest.

Something inside of Kagome snapped. Her power blew out of her in waves as the intensity of her orgasm washed over her. She was thrashing like a wild woman, screaming, clawing at the ground beneath her, tears flowing down her face.

Sesshoumaru's demonic energy fought against her powers of purification as the shockwaves spread across them both. Her pussy clamped around his shaft like vice as he let out a vicious snarl and came with a vengeance. She continued to spasm around him and he couldn't seem to stop coming. His seed slid out of her cunt and down his own legs where he kneeled. The more he came, the higher her orgasm seemed to climb. Finally, when they were both spent, he threw his head back and gave a loud bone chilling howl, proclaiming to all for miles in every direction that the Lord of the Western Lands just had the best fuck of his life!

Soon their power settled and they both came down from cloud nine shuddering and gasping for breath. Kagome could barely remember her own name and Sesshoumaru was gearing up for round two. Then they heard something move.

Behind them in the clearing an unconscious half-demon was awakening.

Kagome shot up with almost inhuman speed, her previous state of bliss shattered. She was joined crotch to crotch with the demon lord, who's blissful experience also seemed to be shattered.

 _"Damn that filthy half-breed! I should have buried him alive when I had the opportunity."_ Sesshoumaru held back a growl as he looked at the priestess, who was doing a great impression of a cherry tomato as she looked at their joined bodies.

At that moment someone must have put smelling salts underneath the nose of Kagome's conscious.

_**"My God! What have you done?! Sweet God Kagome, what have you done!?"** _

He knew their time was short and took the opportunity to nuzzle against her neck. "Well, I must take my leave priestess. Your potion was most effective. This Sesshoumaru gives you his thanks."

He moved back carefully and slid out of her. Kagome felt a zing to her system that left her feeling oddly empty. Her conscious was still throwing a hissy fit in her mind, but she ignored it.

The demon lord gave himself a stretch and looked down at her. She was still flushed, covered in drying sweat and cum, ogling is body. The idea to simply kidnap her flitted through his mind for a brief moment, but no, his annoying sibling would most assuredly come after her. Besides, there was nothing keeping him from seeing her in future. He needed that potion, and he definitely needed to bed her again. He kneeled down once more and pulled Kagome into a long lazy kiss.

"Rest assured that I will call on you again little girl."

And with that he was gone, clothing and all, as if he was never there. Only the few scratches on her body, hickies on her neck, and the ache between her legs were left to prove to her that it wasn't just another bath time fantasy.

Her hand moved over her lips as she replayed that last kiss and the only thing she could do was smile. Finally the sounds coming from the hole in the clearing brought her back to reality. She must have dressed herself in record time. She doused herself in baby powder while praying to any deity that could hear her for Inuyasha not to smell anything. She had just smoothed down her hair when a dirt-covered half-demon emerged from the hole.

"Ungh. Oh man."

Inuyasha pulled himself over the side as he rubbed his head.

Kagome ran over to him, voice full of concern, "Inuyasha? Oh, Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Mmmm, I dunno. How did I get down there?"

She quirked her head to the side. "You mean...you mean you don't remember?"

The half-demon wracked his brain as he rubbed the rather large lump at his temple.

"No. I just remember asking for dinner and...Hey! Did you sit me?!"

Kagome could never lie to her friend.

"Yes, Inuyasha I sat you. You were being a bully and a jerk!" then she demurred, "I didn't mean to s-i-t you so hard though. I'm sorry."

"Keh! Forget it wench, just make my damn dinner."

The tiny priestess stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, be a pain. Just for that I refuse to make ramen."

His ears flattened and he let out a whine. "Aw, come on Kagome."

Kagome's conscious glared at her.

_**"You, are a truly bad person."** _

The evil voice, which had grown considerably stronger after current events, turned to her conscious and said, _**"Oh just shut it, you twerp."** _

Kagome merely made a mental note to stock up on Red Bull.

Miles away, in a flower laden clearing not dissimilar to the one he had just left, the demon lord arrived. As if on cue, a bundle of non-stop energy known as "Rin" barreled into his legs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I missed you my lord! Did you find what you were looking for my lord! Oh Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru is back!"

 _"Such a curious child_ . _"_ He placed a hand on the child's head as she beamed at him."Rin, have you fared well?"

"Oh yes my lord!"

He gave her a small nod as she continued to glow at him like a small sun.

Jaken, his loyal subject, came swiftly to his side next. "Ah my Lord you have returned! You look pleased my lord, was the dark priestess successful?" The imp looked hopefully up to his lord and then quickly groveled. "Oh my humblest apologies! It is not my place to ask such things!"

The demon lord simply ignored him as he stepped over his subservient pose. Rin merely ran back to Ah-Un to place more flower crowns on their twin heads. Ah-Un tried in vain to ignore her.

Sesshoumaru, daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, and current Inu No Taisho laid back against the trunk of a large tree as he looked into the camp fire. The sounds of his retainer snoring and his ward's occasional dream-driven giggles gave him a sense of peace. He reached into his haori and pulled out pair of red and white silk panties and gave them a strong sniff, and before he knew it he was fast asleep with a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped into my mind because I happen to share Sesshoumaru's "problem". Sesshoumaru is my favorite character in the series and I find it amusing to make the Killing Perfection a little less than perfect in day-to-day life. Don't worry, he's still very much in character, but I always picture his internal monologues to be funny (especially when he's not trying to be funny). Kagome in my story is based more on "anime" Kagome than "manga" Kagome. Some may disagree, but I think there are very slight differences between the two. First being that "manga" Kagome doesn't use the s-i-t word nearly as much as "anime" Kagome does. Second, "anime" Kagome seems to get angry a lot quicker! Also, Sesshoumaru in my story is based more on "early manga" Sesshoumaru rather than "late manga/anime" Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it's just me, but in his early manga appearances most of his dialog came off as highly sarcastic and perhaps a bit playful, where his later appearances made him come off stoic and stern. Finally, in my story Sesshoumaru still only has one arm. Yes, I know he got his arm back in the manga, but I wanted to challenge myself a bit by keeping him with one. Even though I think he is particularly yummy looking with two. *ahem*
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
